


Blanketed

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [176]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Elementary. Joan and Mrs. Hudson. Girl’s night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanketed

Joan was a tiny, curled up ball of bloat and cramp. Her toes were cold and her tea had run out half an hour ago, but she was feeling too crappy to move.

She lifted her head blearily as a steaming mug was set down beside her. “Here,” Mrs Hudson said, handing her a freshly made hot water bottle.

Joan all but moaned in appreciation. Mrs Hudson smiled and petted Joan’s hair. Joan leaned in. “It’s raining.”

Mrs Hudson nodded. “I know. Need me to get you anything else before I head out?”

Joan reached for her mug. “No. Thanks.” She took a sip of heaven. “But you don’t have to go. Stay a while. We could watch a movie.”

In the end, Mrs Hudson settled under one end of the blanket, Joan curled up under the other, as, on the screen, in all the gin joints in all the world, the most beautiful lady walked into his.


End file.
